Gundam Seed Poems
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Some Poems for Gundam Seed Characters. First three titles are 'The Music', 'Only in My Eyes', and 'My Mission'. Chp 4 by Jess. Please read.
1. The Music

The Music

Let the sounds fill the room

and drown out my pain.

For I can not will myself

To stop the rain.

Play the music loud

and ignore my screams.

I can not help myself

I wish for dreams.

Turn the music louder.

I fear I will be alone forever.

I am lost inside myself.

Will I never get out? Never?

Play that music higher.

As I concentrate on paper flowers.

Help me, I whisper.

For screaming in beyond my power.

Too soft.

The silence swallows me whole.

But I wish to think.

The tears start in the silence.

Please turn the music to the brink.

* * *

This is for Kira for those who want to know. Chapte two is Kira and Chapter three is Athrun.

And I dont usually do disclaimers but really. I dont own Any anime.. yet.. and any idiot who thinks I do.. well. i wont get into that.


	2. Only In My Eyes

Only In My Eyes

Do you see me?

My pain that I've hidden?

It's only in my eyes.

Can you tell how I've been suffering.

The emotional scars?

It's only in my eyes.

You cant even see the true me.

Can you? Through your battle helmet?

It's only in my eyes.

I fear our future as friends.

But you can't see it.

Cause it's only in my eyes.

The tears that threaten to fall.

You can not see them for they are

Only in my eyes.


	3. My Mission

My Mission

I don't wanna fight.

It's my job.

My mission.

I would rather us be friends again.

But I have my orders.

And you have yours.

I was so surprised when I saw you.

I didn't want to fight.

So I continued my mission.

You were pulled into this by me.

I know it.

That wasn't my intention.

I wish you were here now.

And that we were normal.

And I didn't have these jobs.

I didn't understand why you did it.

Why you chose to side against me.

Now I understand your mission.

I can't understand all of your intentions.

But I understand all of mine.

And so I change my mission.

* * *

I based this on my knowledge that Athrun joins Kira. I haven't seen that episode yet so I wasn't sure if I should post this one yet... but I did.


	4. I Tried

**I Tried - For Athrun - By Jessica**

_This is a Gundam SEED poem....don't criticize....I suck.....It's about Athrun during episode 38....unless it was ep. 37 or 39.....the ep that was shown at 1:00 a.m. on Saturday the 22nd!_

_It doesn't rhyme, I don't own Gundam SEED._

* * *

Flying high in the sky, 

I see the damage done to the earth;

It surprises me,

It scares me;

To see the damage one thing can do.

* * *

She said he lived, 

That he escaped;

How could I possibly believe that?

The rubble covered the land,

My Aegis was gone.

* * *

I saw the kids, 

And Revered Malchio,

Standing there before me;

He invited me in,

To see the news,

This also surprised me.

* * *

All the war, 

All the damage;

The hate,

The wounds,

The sorrow.

* * *

The children hated me, 

Because of my suit;

How could I blame them?

I left soon after,

And flew to battle,

Not expecting to be much help.

* * *

I saw the battle, 

My heart tore;

Then my eyes were caught,

On a suit of armor,

The Freedom was here!

Was it truly Kira?

* * *

Was Lacus right? 

Is Kira alive?

I was fighting myself inside;

I saw him fighting,

But still I did not move.

* * *

Lacus asked why I fought, 

And I could not answer;

Malchio said that war spread easily,

But was hard to end;

He was right.

* * *

Lacus asked what I believed in; 

What did I fight for?

Did I fight for my medal?

Was Lacus correct?

I hate myself.

* * *

I made up my mind, 

I knew what I fought for;

No medals or orders;

No longer did they matter.

I fought because I chose to.

* * *

The mobile suit fired, 

I got in the way,

I was determined,

I was set;

Today I fought for me.

* * *

Not for ZAFT; 

Not the Earth Forces;

Not Orb or neutrality;

I had no orders;

I was me.

* * *

Kira didn't know it was me, 

Maybe it was the best;

But I knew it was him,

That's what mattered, right?

Today I was his friend.

* * *

We've been friends, 

We've been enemies,

Maybe we'll stay that way;

But at least now I can say,

I tried.

* * *

_The lines are here because, no matter how I tried, I couldn't get the spacing between stanza-things to stay. Read and Review._


	5. Here For You

Here For You - Lacus Clyne

I'm here for you,

shall you need me.

Never forget,

You gave me the key.

I now have the courage,

to do what I must.

All thanks to you,

and you have my trust.

Believe me when I say,

I'll always back you up.

No matter what you're doing,

Or where you may be.

Understand that I am with you,

No matter how far apart we are.

I believe in the justice and I believe in you.

Your heart, your soul, you're freedom's star.

I'm here when you need me,

You know where I am.

Or at least I do hope,

I hold the key in my hand.

The key to you heart

That will always be safe.

Right here in my pocket,

Where it'll never chafe.

Just look deep within

for the courage you hold.

Is not easily found

and takes time to mold.

But I'll always be there,

To help you win.

And I'll be there for you

When it all ends.

* * *

I know that it doesnt stay in a continuous form of poetry, but I still like it.

Oh and.. Ya.. I don't own Gundam Seed.


	6. What Do You Choose

What Do You Choose- Lacus

Have you looked around?

Look at the ground.

It's not real.

Keep telling yourself it's right.

And it will be in your sight.

Keep telling yourself it's just,

For everyone, that's a must.

To keep life the way it is,

Is to lie about what was.

To stay the way we are,

We must deny what we were.

Is that what is right?

Is that the way you see it?

Is that what is just?

Is that how you live?

The way they tell you to.

May not always be the right way.

Understand who you are,

Before you try to understand who they are.

Are you where you want to be?

Are you doing what you really want to do?

If you feel that something just isn't right.

Fix it as best you can.

For Life to be really true,

You have to be yourself.

Or live in a lie, and believe it.

Which...Do you choose.


	7. Why, Can, How, Do

It's poetic. It probably wont make a lot of sense to you litteral people, but I like it. It's for Kira when he was at Lacus' house after Athrun "killed him" in battle.

**

* * *

Why, Can, How, Do- Kira Yamato**

Why am I awake?

I should be dreaming.

Why am I breathing?

I should be dead.

Why do I seem empty?

I should be filled with emotion.

Why do feel alone?

You standing beside me.

Why did we fight?

We were best friends.

Why am I here?

Fighting till the ends.

Why did we hate one another?

I wish we hadn't fought.

Why was I spared?

I don't want to fight.

Can you hear me screaming?

In the darkness of my dreams.

Can you see my tears?

As I think about that day.

Can you feel my pain?

As I fear you are dead.

Can we make things right?

I'm all screwed up inside.

How did this happen?

Berserkers till the end.

How do you plan to fight?

All those poor innocent people.

How can you keep going?

Do you not have a heavy weight?

How did I survive?

You killed me.

Do you feel grief?

Don't. Do.

Do you know I'm alive?

Waiting for my purpose.

Do you see the things we did wrong?

Lets start over again.

* * *

Any good? 


	8. Athrun's Regret

**Athrun's Regret - by Jessica**

(Written from Athrun's POV after the battle with Kira.)

He's gone

Just like that

In a fit of rage

I killed him

He deserved it

Didn't he?

He killed Nicol

Without thinking

Or maybe

I jumped to conclusions

Just maybe

He didn't mean it

Does it matter?

He's gone

They're both gone

Both connected to me

She yelled at me

Accused me of murder

Said he cried

Said he wanted peace

Was I blind?

Yes I was

Blind by rage

Now blind by tears

He's gone

Kira's gone

Because of me

My best friend is dead

Do I regret

The sins I've committed?

Do I want

The world I left behind?

In the past it was simple

All those deaths meant nothing

But now that they're gone

It's all sinking in

The tears that I've shed

Mean I regret

But regret can not bring back

The one I have lost

No matter how much I wish it

No matter how much I miss him

No matter what I do

Kira's gone

Forever

Alone

In sadness

I've died


End file.
